Some Kind of Distraction
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: One night leads to disastrous consequences for Scott's pack. What with jealous ex-girlfriends, awkward conversations and a clueless Alpha, how could it possibly get worse? Derek can barely look Stiles in the eye, Lydia struggles with her own secret and Isaac tries to gain Allison's trust. One night can change everything and the worst part Scott doesn't even know a thing.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first actual Teen Wolf fan fic and I'm really excited about it It involves the whole gang and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I want to have a party," Lydia said, as she rested her chin on her hands. The whole table turned to look at her and she shrugged defensively, "Hey it's been ages since we've had a party and I'm bored!"

Aiden who was sitting next to her raised his eyebrows attentively and turned to his brother who was sitting across from him.

"Spare me the stupid twin language tell me what you're thinking!" Lydia said, sitting up straight and looking angrily at the twins. They smiled at her before Ethan said, "Nothing we just think it's a great idea,"

"Right okay then," Lydia said, her face turning red.

"I think it'd be awesome to have a party," Isaac said, before glancing sideways at Allison, who was looking determinedly at her food.

"Then it's settled we're going to have a party!" Lydia said, a satisfied smirk creeping up on her face.

"Where are we going to have this party?" Allison finally spoke up, tapping her fork against the tray and looking deliberately anywhere but at Isaac.

"We could have it here?" Aiden suggested and was greeted to a chorus of nos.

"What about Derek's apartment?" Isaac said, still trying to grab Allison's attention.

"We'd get caught," Lydia said leaning on her hands again.

"Not if we had it on Friday," Ethan said, leaning forwards. "Derek's going out of town and he won't be back until Sunday,"

Lydia's face lit up and she sat up straight. "Excellent everyone call everyone you know, we're having the part on Friday at Derek's house," And with that she stood up, carrying her empty tray with her.

As she walked away Scott, Stiles and Kira arrived at the table. "What's happening?" Scott asked, his eyes locked on the back of Lydia.

"Party at Derek's," Isaac replied, finally giving up on getting Allison's attention and standing up himself.

"Another one?" Scott said raising his eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"Yeah this Friday," He said before taking his tray and walking away.

"There is no way in hell this will ever work," Stiles said, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

Scott couldn't see anyone through the crowd of bodies. Derek's apartment was full and he could barely move either way. Kira was holding his left hand as he weaved his way through the crowds.

He could see Danny and Ethan, bodies pressed up against each other, in the corner, making out. Lydia was dancing with Aiden and Allison was with Isaac. He could also see Stiles, holding a bottle in one hand and waving the other crazily in the air.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott muttered, pushing his way towards his best friend.

"Stiles are you drunk?" He said, approaching the boy. Stiles turned to face him, a giant fake smile plastered on his face and he shrugged, before dancing away and leaving Scott to roll his eyes at Kira. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

"Let's just enjoy this okay? You can deal with Stiles later," She smiled at him and he leant in to kiss her, but before he could Aiden had pushed through the crowd and was standing next to him.

"What?" Scott said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Uh slight problem." Aiden said, biting his lip and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What?" Scott repeated.

"Derek's back,"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Derek's back? You told me he wasn't coming back till Sunday!" Scott spat out, looking angrily at Aiden.

"I know that's what I said, but obviously it isn't that way anymore!"

"We have to get everyone out of here!"

"You have to," Aiden said, folding his arms.

"Why me?!" Scott glared.

"Because everyone likes you Scott," Aiden retorted, raising one eyebrow and looking at Kira who was nodding in agreement.

"Fine, I need to find a distraction for Derek," He thought for a second, scanning the crowds before smiling. "Stiles!" Kira and Aiden exchanged a confused look but Scott didn't look at them as he pushed his way through the crowds to find his friend.

* * *

Derek wasn't in a good mood. He hated plane rides, and he didn't get to see Cora for as long as he'd wanted to. He was just glad to be home.

Climbing out of his car, he noticed that that there was a flashing light in his apartment.

"What the hell?" He muttered, grabbing his bag from the back of his car and locking the car, rushing towards the main door.

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott yelled out through the crowd and his friend turned around from where he was standing.

"Scotty!" Stiles exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him.

"Woah easy there Stiles," Scott pushed himself away from Stiles and held him at arm's length. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for my best friend!" Stiles laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"I need you to distract Derek for me,"

Stiles raised his eyebrows and immediately let go of Scott.

"You want me to what?"

"Please Stiles, because I've saved your life on numerous occasions can you save mine now?"

Stiles considered Scott's proposal for a second before nodding, rolling his eyes. "Alright I'll do it, but you still owe me,"

Scott was about to protest but then thought the better of it and nodded, letting Stiles hug him tightly before disappearing through the crowd.

* * *

Derek had just gotten up the first flight of stairs, when he was ambushed by very obviously drunk Stiles. "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um I'm just y'know hanging out," Stiles smiled.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Derek said trying to push past him, but Stiles held out and arm preventing him from crossing.

"I can break your arm remember," Derek threatened but Stiles obviously wasn't frightened.

"How was your vacation?" Stiles asked.

"Let me past Stiles," Derek ignored the question, trying to force his way past the boy.

Stiles looked up the staircase; up at Derek's apartment. "Uh can't do that," Stiles stammered.

"Why not?" Derek said, his eyes glowing blue.

"Um, because there's um an infestation of rats," Stiles bit his lip.

"I'm a wolf Stiles, that doesn't bother me," Derek was getting impatient now, pushed past Stiles and walked back up the stairs.

Stiles scratched his head and thought for a second, trying to fight his drunkenness. "Wait Derek!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek turned around, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

Stiles ran up the stairs to catch up with Derek. "Uh you just can't go up there," Derek rolled his eyes and began walking again.

Stiles considered his options for a second but couldn't think of anything. He ran up the stairs and once again stood in front of Derek.

"Let me through Stiles, before I throw you down the stairs!" Stiles bit his lip for a second and then suddenly moved forward and pressed his lips against Derek's.

* * *

Derek felt Stiles' lips against his. And every single cell in his body told him to push away and break the boy. But something, the tiniest little something, ached for more. Derek felt his heart quicken and then suddenly he was gripping Stiles' shirt and pulling the young boy close to him.

* * *

It wasn't just a game to Stiles anymore. He was feeling more than just a distraction now. Derek had pulled him closer and now his hands were around Stiles thin waist. He didn't think that kissing Derek would be a thing he'd ever do, but now in the moment, something felt different. It could be just the alcohol talking but he didn't feel like the pathetic boy that Derek had always made him out to be.

* * *

Derek pushed Stiles up against the wall, embracing the boy in every single way. He didn't know what was happening anymore, but he didn't seem to care. Not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked, as the group ran down the fire escape.

"He's supposed to be distracting Derek," Kira replied, following her down the narrow staircase.

"He's doing a really good job," Aiden joked.

"Maybe we should go back for him?" Allison suggested, as they all reached the bottom of the exit.

"He's a big boy he can deal with himself," Isaac muttered, his disdain for Stiles echoing in his voice.

"We can't stay here for much longer," Ethan retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't let Stiles stay here, while he's drunk and not in control," Scott said, biting his lip and rocking on his heels.

"I'll stay," Lydia spoke up. The whole group turned to look at her and Aiden shook his head indignantly.

"No way, you are not staying here by yourself,"

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself Aiden." Lydia glared at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"She's right, she'll be fine," Scott smiled.

"Thanks Scott, you guys go I'll find Stiles," Aiden didn't look to happy at leaving her there but as the rest of the group turned to leave, he gave a heavy sigh before following his brother.

* * *

Lydia stood in the cold dark, staring up at the almost abandoned building. "C'mon Stiles where are you?"

She groaned as she felt rain droplets land on her skin and moved forward towards the front door. But as she moved to pull the door open, she paused at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Aiden? I told you I didn't need your help!" She turned around to confront the boy, only to be pushed back against the wall. Immediately she recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered her voice barely there.

He didn't reply, just smiled, holding her against the wall.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again!" She tried to push away but he held her firmly to the wall.

The rain began to get heavier and Lydia felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Let me go," She tried to keep her voice firm but it wavered. He grinned at her, his eyes glowing blue.

"Hello Lydia,"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles didn't expect to wake up in Derek's bed.

He also didn't expect to be **naked **in Derek's bed.

Blinking sleep out of his eyes; he turned his head ever so slightly to the left. There he saw Derek, turned away from him, but by the way that he was breathing; Stiles guessed he was still asleep.

Hesitating slightly, he slid himself out of the bed and realised that he couldn't see his clothes.

"Crap," He muttered, scanning the small room, which was only filled by a bed and a dresser. "How the hell do you lose clothes in a room this small?"

Stiles inwardly groaned when the door to the room creaked slightly and he froze, listening for any sounds of movement. When there was none; he breathed a sigh of relief before exiting the room.

The main entrance was completely trashed; empty cups and plates all over the floor, streamers still hung from the beams; the floor and walls were covered in paint and what Stiles hoped wasn't vomit.

He saw his clothes lying on the floor, next to the sofa, he grinned before running over to them, and hurriedly pulling them on. And then froze when he heard the front door slid open.

Isaac was standing in the doorway. For a few moments they had a stare off; Isaac's face mirroring confusion and some emotion Stiles couldn't depict.

"You took Scott's favour seriously huh?" Isaac finally broke the silence, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Shut up Isaac," Stiles glared back, pulling his pants back on.

Isaac entered the apartment, his eyes trained on the mess around the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles muttered, putting his belt on.

"I was supposed to be looking for you, but I guess I found more than I bargained for,"

"Yeah well you found me now you can leave," Stiles stated.

"What so you and Derek can go for it again?"

Stiles glared at Isaac again before grabbing his shoes and walking towards the entrance; he was about to leave before he turned on his heels and muttered to Isaac, who was still standing; his hands in his pockets and amused smirk on his face.

"You tell absolutely no one about this; as far as you're concerned I was never here," He didn't wait for a reply, turned and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Lydia hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. She tried to shut him out of her mind. How was he possibly here? She hadn't seen him for years.

He wasn't who she remembered. She sat down on her bed, listening to the rain pour outside the window; angry that she'd forgotten to find Stiles.

The morning hadn't been kind to her; so much so that she had woken up at around 5am and hadn't gotten out of bed since. She'd been rolling her thoughts around in her head for so long and her brain hurt.

She'd tried to think of a way to figure out why he was here. And she'd only been able to figure out what was happening. It was her last resort but she reached over and grabbed her phone.

Hesitantly she scrolled down to a number and taking a deep breath she pressed the call button and waited for the reply. There was a click and a voice rang out.

She breathed in slightly before replying her voice shaking.

"Jackson; it's Lydia, I need your help, he's back,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Allison you are not going to believe this!" Isaac said excitedly, immediately as Allison picked up the phone.

"What?" She said, her voice sounding annoyed.

"Why are you so mad at me?!" Isaac exclaimed, annoyed that Allison had turned his mood around in one go.

"I'm not, I'm just not in the mood to talk to you," She replied, before she hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" Isaac muttered bitterly, before leaving his room and going downstairs for breakfast with Scott and Melissa.

* * *

"Oh my God what the hell have I done?" Stiles muttered to himself; burying his head in his hands as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Stiles you need to get ready for school!" His Dad called out from downstairs and Stiles groaned.

"Alright Dad I'll be up in a minute!" He called back, his phone ringing at the same time. Rolling over he grabbed it to see Scott calling.

"Where did you go last night?" Scott asked.

"Urgh after I distracted Derek, I fell asleep in my car and didn't get home until like 5 this morning; I was so close to being busted by my Dad."

"Dude are you coming to school?"

"Yes unfortunately," Stiles replied and then Scott's end of the phone dropped out as the rain outside the window got heavier.

* * *

"Allison!" Isaac called out running down the hallway approaching her locker; where she was taking stuff out of it. She rolled her eyes but stayed.

"I have to tell you something seriously important."

"Alright fine," Allison frowned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" Allison gave a large sigh but nodded anyway.

"Stiles and Derek had sex," Allison's eyes widened and she slammed her locker shut.

"No way," She said raising one eyebrow.

"I'm deadly serious, I went to find him this morning and he was there; completely naked."

"Seriously?" She found herself blushing and tried to cover it up.

"I'm serious, but you can't tell anyone, according to me 'Stiles was never there,'" Allison giggled before turning away to where Stiles was standing against his locker; sunglasses over his eyes.

"I'm never going to look at him the same again," Isaac said, smirking and Allison nodded.

"Derek? Really?" She said, as they walked away together.

* * *

Lydia was extremely jumpy that morning. After her conversation with Jackson she was feeling scared about everything that was happening.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves and then almost screamed as someone came up behind her. It was Aiden.

"Aiden you scared me!" She said, blushing.

"You okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy that's all."

"Did you get home alright?"

"I got home fine," Lydia didn't feel like talking and was grateful when the bell rang. "I've gotta go Aiden, we'll talk later okay?"

And without waiting for him to reply, walked away; leaving Aiden to stand confused in the hallway.

Lydia tried to keep her nerves under control; but she could tell it wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles blearily walked down the hallway, his sunglasses covering his eyes from the bright neon lights.

_I can't believe that happened. I can't believe I slept with Derek. Did he see me leave? Crap, what's going to happen next. _

"STILES!" Stiles jumped, and his head throbbed at the sudden loud noise. He turned to see Scott.

"Did you get your Science grade back?" He asked, holding a sheet of paper angrily between his fists. Stiles shook his head, wincing.

"A D+! I got a D+!" Scott said his voice trembling and Stiles forced his headache away.

"That sucks man, but listen I gotta go, we'll talk later okay?" And with that, he ran down the hallway, trying to find somewhere quiet to hide.

* * *

Isaac was waiting for his friends in the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table, staring down at his food, wondering why Allison was avoiding him.

"Isaac!" A voice rang out across the room and Isaac turned to see who the voice was. And he froze in his spot.

There standing a few feet away from him was his ex-girlfriend. "Katie what are you doing here!?" Isaac noticed his voice raise nervously and she laughed in that annoying way she used to.

"I transferred here silly!" She giggled and sat down next to him. Isaac groaned inwardly.

"You transferred here?" He said, his voice quiet.

"Yeah so we could give us another shot," Isaac groaned again.

"Listen Katie, I'm not interested, we dated and it didn't work out, besides I have a girlfriend,"

Katie's face contorted angrily and she inched closer to him. "Who is this new girl?"

Isaac was about to answer before a voice rang out behind him. "I am," Her voice was loud and clear and angry.

Katie stood up and looked squarely at Allison, despite being a lot shorter than her. "Get out of here," Allison barked, and Katie angrily turned on her heels, blew a kiss to Isaac before walking away.

"Care to explain who that is?" Allison said, as she slid into the seat opposite him and Isaac groaned again.

* * *

Lydia tried to focus her thoughts as she made her way towards Isaac and Allison, but she was so jumpy.

She hadn't seen him since that night. But that didn't mean he wasn't around. And after what he'd done to her, she couldn't be anywhere near him without freaking out.

Jackson had protected her after it all went down, but now he was gone and she was alone.

As she sat down, smiling vaguely at the couple who were glaring angrily at each other, she remembered. There was one more person that knew what happened that night.

But she couldn't go to him. Could she? She hadn't been close to Stiles then and talking to the Sheriff had been easy but now. He knew her. He knew what happened that night. Moreover, he could help. Now Stiles was in the picture.

She took a deep breath and considered her options. Live in constant fear; alone and terrified or feel safer with the Sheriff in the know.

And with that, she came to her decision. She would sneak out in last period to talk to him.

* * *

Scott came over to his table, cheerful after talking to his Science teacher about retaking his test. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

As he sat down he noticed an odd air about them all. Allison and Isaac were glaring at each other, but also staring at Stiles; who in turn hunched over, sunglasses still over his eyes, not speaking. Lydia was down the other end of the table, Aiden's hand in hers but she was obviously not there.

Ethan was texting someone and Kira was nowhere to be seen. Scott shrugged it off; must be the after effects of the party.

Happily he helped himself to Stiles' untouched food, totally oblivious to the dilemmas his friends were facing.

* * *

Hi I'm so sorry that it's a little delayed! From now on I will try to update every Wednesday to stay on schedule :) Don't worry the story will progress more over the coming chapters :) It's just I lost all my future chapters when my computer broke so I had to rewrite a whole bunch but expect another update on Wednesday or possibly earlier if I feel it's ready :D

Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading -Libby


	7. Chapter 7

Derek surveyed his messed up apartment groaning inwardly. He was standing in the centre of the room, still in just his underwear and thinking about the previous night.

The night of a party that had obviously been thrown here in Derek's apartment.

And he had no doubt that Scott, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan were to blame.

But that wasn't really the main thing on his mind at that moment. He'd done something last night. Something he couldn't believe he'd done. He'd slept with Stiles.

He sat down heavily on the couch, burying his head in his hands, thoughts bouncing around in his head as the front door slid open.

"Well what happened here?" Peter's voice echoed out and Derek groaned again. "Did Derek have a little too much fun last night?

"Shut up Peter," Derek muttered and Peter chuckled softly.

"What did you do?"

"The kids had a party," Derek grunted and Peter laughed again.

"Oh wow, you look awful," He remarked as Derek stood up. Derek growled at him and Peter smirked.

"So tell me who did you sleep with?" Derek's head jerked up and saw Peter staring intently at him.

"I didn't sleep with anyone Peter,"

"Really then who's shirt is this?" He asked, picking up a blue and white checkered shirt lying on the floor.

"Probably just someone's shirt that they left behind,"

"Really? Because there's only one person that I can think of that wears shirts like this and he's pretty short, dark brown hair, wimpy?" Peter paused as Derek inhaled deeply.

"I didn't sleep with Stiles,"

"I never said you did," Peter retorted and Derek stopped speaking.

"You DID sleep with Stiles," Peter stated and Derek continued to remain silent.

"Oh this is good blackmail material,"

"No it isn't," Derek retorted, not trying to defend himself anymore.

"Think about it, the infamous Derek Hale slept with Stiles Stilinski the son of the Sheriff, how do you think he'd react to that?" Peter laughed before throwing the shirt at Derek and leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Stiles called from his bedroom, where he was going through his drawers.

"Yes?!" His Dad called from downstairs.

"Have you seen my white and blue shirt?"

"No, last time I saw it was that night you went to Scott's house,"

Stiles froze, that was the night of the party. Which meant that the shirt was still at Derek's house.

He groaned inwardly, sitting down on his bed. What was he going to do?

He considered the options to just leave the shirt there, but that would mean anyone could find it and then they would find out.

He knew he had to go and get it himself, but he didn't want to do it alone.

Grabbing his phone he dialled Isaac's number.

"Isaac I need your help,"

"Excuse me what did you just say?"

"I need your help Isaac, I left my shirt at Derek's apartment,"

"So you've got like thirty others just like it,"

"Yes, but if I leave it there, somebody is going to find it and then they'll know what happened, worse than that it could be Scott,"

Isaac laughed at the serious tone, "And you need my help because?"

"I'm not going to Derek's house alone,"

"I thought I remembered nothing?"

"Just help me Isaac please?"

"Fine, I'll meet you at your house in 10 minutes,"

Isaac hung up the phone and Stiles sat down on his bed. He'd screwed so much up in just one night.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek sat himself down on the couch in his apartment, the apartment was still completely destroyed. He wasn't really thinking about that anymore, he was thinking about the night before. He hadn't noticed all of that mess, when he'd been too busy...with Stiles.

He groaned out loud, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach. It was the same feeling he'd felt the night before when Stiles had kissed him.

Derek hadn't felt that since Paige, the feeling of love? No, he shot that thought down immediately. What he'd felt for Paige was completely different, he'd loved her, he knew that. He'd had sex with Stiles.

That was still something he couldn't comprehend. Out of all the people, it was Stiles. Did he genuinely have some sort of attraction to the young boy? He wasn't muscly or strong like Scott or Isaac or completely handsome like Aiden and Ethan, but he was Stiles.

Derek lay back on the couch and stared at the shaft ceiling. He didn't want to think about Stiles anymore.

* * *

Lydia couldn't get those stupid blue eyes out of her head. Jackson had calmed her nerves when she'd spoken to him, but now she was thinking clearly, she could comprehend her thoughts better.

He was a werewolf. The boy, who'd hurt her, Jackson's ex-best friend.

She had to speak to the Sheriff, she knew it. He was the only other person that knew, she stood at the desk, she hadn't had the nerve to skip last period and waited for the next day after school.

She was grateful to see that Stiles' Jeep was not in the parking lot. At least that was something.

"Can I help you?" A handsome young man at the desk walked over and smiled at her.

"I'm here to see the Sheriff," She stammered, staring at her feet.

There was a slight pause and he replied, "He's not here at the moment, but he'll be here in ten minutes, you wanna wait?"

Lydia nodded, moving to sit on the bench at the side. She knew that the Sheriff would help, she could tell him about the werewolf issue and he and Jackson were the only two people that knew what happened that night.

* * *

Isaac was bored, he was tapping his fingers on the dashboard of the Jeep, when his phone rang.

"Allison?" He answered the phone, winding the window down to let some air into the stuffy car.

"Isaac, where are you?" Her voice was cool and angry.

"Uh, outside Derek's apartment," Isaac said stuttering, trying to keep himself calm.

"Why are you there?"

"I'm helping Stiles?" He phrased it as more of a question.

"You were supposed to be helping me hunt," Allison replied, and Isaac groaned.

"Oh my God Allison I'm so sorry, I'll be there in half an hour,"

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask Scott," She replied, hanging up the phone.

Isaac groaned again and slammed his head on the steering wheel, making the horn blare.

* * *

Stiles cringed as he heard the sound of his car horn, Isaac must be getting impatient, he slid up the stairs quietly, until he reached the sliding door that led to Derek's apartment.

He didn't knock, just quickly slid the door open, and entered.

The apartment was cool and was still completely trashed from the party, which he was surprised about it. The party had been on Friday, the day was Monday, how had Derek not cleaned up yet?

And there he was, lying down on the couch, his hands over his eyes. Stiles shuffled in slightly before awkwardly clearing his throat, dreading the next moment.

Derek shot up, and turned to see who it was, his eyes were glowing blue.

"Stiles," His eyes faded and he looked down.

"Hey," Stiles' voice took a comedic element.

"What are you doing here?" Derek replied rudely.

"I came to get my shirt," Stiles said matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh," Derek replied, pointing at the shirt which was hanging on the back of the armchair.

"Has anybody been here?" Stiles asked trying to sound nonchalant as he walked over to grab the shirt.

"Just Peter," Derek said and he sounded tired.

"Did he see-," Stiles didn't finish the sentence as Derek nodded, suddenly his eyes were wide open.

"So he knows?" Stiles said, his voice stammering a little.

"Yes unfortunately," Derek said standing up.

"Damn it," Stiles groaned, and Derek moved slightly closer to the younger boy.

"We have something more important to talk about," Derek said, his voice regaining its strength.

"Which is?" Stiles said, absentmindedly folding his shirt over his arms.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" Derek asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I was drunk, and I needed to distract you," Stiles said, shrugging.

"So you thought that was a good idea?" Derek said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Why are we questioning this? I can't exactly take it back," Stiles said, starting to move towards the exit, but Derek grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"Because I need to know why you kissed me," Derek's steely grey eyes stared right into Stiles'.

"I don't know okay? I just did!" Stiles half shouted and stormed towards the door.

"Do you have feelings for me?!" Derek called out to the boy, who turned sharply on his heels.

"No," He stated plainly, walking out of the apartment and sliding the door behind him.

Derek watched him go, a lump forming in his throat as he stood just staring at the heavy metal door. He didn't know what he was feeling or what the strange feeling in his stomach meant, but he was trying to avoid the slight sense of disappointment he felt.

* * *

_A/N: Wow I am so sorry, I haven't updated since last May! I'm so very sorry, school has been absolutely crazy and I haven't had time to do anything but schoolwork. I am on holidays at the moment, so I'm just getting around to come back to fanfiction. Holy crap, I've missed watching Teen Wolf, so I needed to write some more of this. I will promise completely and absolutely to upload in the next week at some point, however I am entering my senior year now so I will have to focus completely on that, but if I have any time, I shall write more of this story. Once again thank you for reading and liking this story._

_With Love_

_-Libby_


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was dark outside; clouds rolling over as rain began to fall from the sky.

Stiles noticed it had been raining a lot recently. He wondered if this was some new strange supernatural creature that the pack would soon have to face.

He sincerely hoped not. He had enough on his plate at the moment without worrying about a weird rain demon.

He reached his Jeep, his mind still racing. Derek's words kept echoing in his mind _do you have feelings for me?_

No. Of course he didn't. He was into girls, he'd had a crush on Lydia for as long as he could remember.

_But you haven't had a girlfriend. _Something in the back of his mind spoke to him, a gleeful whisper as if enjoying breaking Stiles' confidence in his sexuality.

"No, I am not into Derek," Stiles said out loud, trying to project some form of self-assurance into his voice, but he wasn't even fooling himself.

* * *

Allison was surprised that it was only just now that Scott was realising something was wrong between her and Isaac. She hadn't exactly been keeping it quiet.

"Are you and Isaac having problems?" He asked, trying to keep up with the brunette, who was storming angrily over the branches beneath their feet.

"No of course not why would you think THAT!" She practically shouted the last word, heatedly digging one of her arrows into the side of a large tree.

"No reason?" Scott posed this as a question, knowing that Allison would respond no matter what he said.

"Isaac's old girlfriend showed up out nowhere, and now he's trying to play it that I'm the bad guy,"

The words she spoke were extremely disjointed, leaving Scott in complete confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter," She spat angrily, continuing to storm through the trees, leaving the Alpha shaking slightly.

* * *

"Dad can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, as the two of them sat at the table.

"Mmm sure," The Sheriff replied, his concentration on the football game that was playing on the small TV propped up on the counter.

"Dad," Stiles said again, louder this time.

"Mm yes, ask away!" His Dad sprang his attention away from the game and onto his young son, who he was confused to see wore a concerned expression.

"How did you know that you liked girls?"

The Sheriff looked shocked, this was definitely the kind of question he expected from the boy that had been desperately following Lydia Martin for years.

He paused for a moment; thinking of words to say, "I don't think I ever knew, I just liked girls, they made me feel good and yeah," The Sheriff trailed off, not entirely sure what to say.

"Oh, okay," Stiles replied, trying to sound nonchalant and failing completely.

"Stiles is something wrong?" His Dad leant over, and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, everything's fine, just a question," Stiles shrugged, before picking his plate up, mumbling, "Got homework, thanks for dinner."

And with that, he disappeared upstairs, leaving the Sheriff completely muddled and frowning after his obviously troubled son.

* * *

Scott finally arrived home at midnight after an eventful night hunting with Allison where he was pretty sure he'd spent the entire time trying to avoid her angry arrows.

As he approached his front door, a figure stood up from the porch steps and Scott almost screamed.

"Scott can we talk?" Isaac's voice rang out in the dark.

"You scared me!" Scott exclaimed, realising he was holding his hand over his heart.

"Where have you been?" Isaac asked, and Scott realised he was sounding like a possessive girlfriend.

"I was out with uh, Allison," He said, slightly annoyed at the fearful tone that was in his voice.

"Oh," Isaac's face fell, and he turned to go.

"Wait, where are you going?" Scott called back, unsure what was even happening in this situation anymore.

"No it's okay, I figured you'd take Allison's side," Isaac mumbled, before disappearing into the darkness.

"What the?" Scott said, his brain now completely confused about what was going on between the couple.

Worried and muddled, he walked up the stairs into his house, ready to go to bed and sleep.

But poor Scott didn't realise that almost his whole pack were not doing the same. No, it was hard to sleep when their short lived peace was slowly unravelling.


End file.
